The Girl That Would Change There Lives For Forever
by Angelic Creature 21
Summary: This is a story about a girl with secrets, secrets that will change everyone's outlook of life in Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**Hi guys so I've been MIA for a while now and I'm really sorry about that, kind of been really busy lately. But I decided to come back with a new story I'll try and fix the other fan fictions I've done so far but no promises. Hopefully you guys like this and let me know what you think…**

Chapter One: New Beginnings

Beacon Hills…

This would apparently be our new home, I didn't exactly want to move from Australia but it was time to leave before we we're found. Being on the run I tended not to make many friends because things always got complicated when I left and I hated hurting people.

My mother and I were getting off the plane near Beacon Hills, we walked to the rental car hire place right near the airport apparently I wouldn't be able to drive because you needed to be over 18 I was a year away I sighed.

Getting in the car with four small suitcases I waited for my mum to drive away, when she did we were close to Beacon Hills as I noticed her grip on the steering wheel tighten I frowned as I reached out to touch her hand but she looked at me and smiled then eased up. I turned my frown to a smile as she did and looked back out the car window.

I was taken aback by a house not too far away from where we were it looked so badly burnt, I slowly started to feel bad for the people that had lived there. Turning back to the front as we drove past I felt eyes on me coming from the direction of the burnt house, I didn't want to look back because something told me that it would be bad if it did luckily my mother didn't notice my mood change in the slightest.

I noticed as we pulled up at a two storey house, I looked at my mother funnily we always lived in flats so we could leave easier.

"I know what you're thinking, there's a reason. Something I didn't tell you that happened before you were born that person he did something real bad and he can't leave the country so we don't have to worry about him coming after us for a while. I'm sorry you went through all this sweety but we can finally in stay in one place for a longer time." She smiled as I took in what she said, finally I didn't have to be scared well not for a while mum kissed the top of my head as she hugged me.

"It's okay just I wish you had of told me earlier but I can see why as well." I leaned into her hug as a tear slowly fell down my face, I was a bad liar in front of certain people and I knew why she never said anything. I was happy we have a new home for a while…

As mum went into the new house I went to get the suitcases from the car as I saw a blue jeep drive past and pull into next doors driveway. I was staring too much with two suitcases in my hands as two boys exited the jeep, one of them looked my way and I quickly turned back to the other suitcases as I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"You're new." I quickly pulled out the other two suitcases and shut the door as I looked at the two boys one had tan skin with black hair and built while the other had brown hair and seemed not as strong compared to his friend.

"You're very observant." I held up my hand to my mouth, I did that when I was trying to hide a laugh his friend with the brown chuckled slightly.

"So what's your name?" I sighed as I moved my hand from my mouth and picked up all four suitcases, probably shouldn't have carried that much but oh well.

"New girl." I laughed as I walked away from them but that didn't stop them from walking after me.

"My names Scott and this is Stiles, sorry we should have introduced ourselves first. So will you tell us your name or is it really new girl?" I chuckled as I stopped moving putting the suitcases on the front porch of the house.

"No not new girl maybe you should wait until Monday to find out I should be starting at the high school here." Noticing the look of annoyance coming from the boy known as Stiles I smiled as I picked up the suitcases again, "It's Alexis, nice to meet you guys and bye."

Walking up to the door my mother slowly opened it see must have seen me I put the bags inside the doorway as she looked behind me at the two boys they were still there.

"Alexis who's your new friends?" I watched as the Scott walked slowly up to my mom holding out his hand to shake hers she was taken aback by it. "Hi I am Scott McCall and this is my good friend Stiles Stilinski nice to meet you." Stiles shook my mother's hand as well surprising me.

"Ah well it's nice to meet you both, I'm Carol Rivers and well you know my daughter Alexis. I hope you'll look after my daughter at the high school." I smacked my forehead slowly at what my mum said.

"Sure Mrs Rivers." Looking at Scott I mentally shook my head well that was a surprise, I felt moms hand against my arm as I noticed the red droplets on the floor. Gasping I quickly put my hand to my nose and left the room as mom let go of my arm, I could hear them from the kitchen.

"Sorry you two Alex has a few health problems that affect her like nosebleeds and dizzy spells." The blood started to stop so I quickly washed my hands and washed my face with the water from the kitchen sink.

"It's okay will she be okay?" I heard Stiles ask, when I saw there was no blood displayed on my face from my phone screen I sighed as I stayed in the kitchen. There was blood on my shirt but I had my clothes in my suitcases so I couldn't do much about trying to change it I probably shouldn't have worn a white shirt.

"Yeah it doesn't last long but she'll be tired soon, sorry we're probably keeping you from something." I heard my mom say I stayed in the kitchen luckily the place came fully furnished so I sat on a chair as I pulled it away from their view and sat it right near the empty fridge.

"Uh yeah we have some stuff we have to do, we'll see Alexis tomorrow at school. Have a nice night Mrs Rivers and I hope you feel better Alexis." I heard Stiles shout the last part as I heard their footsteps fade away sighing I went to my mom after putting the chair away she had shut the door and half hugged me.

"I hope it's not coming back." I watch as my mom looks at me sadly.

"You're okay sweety I'm sure it's just the side effects of the tablets you have to take." I nodded to her as I went to the suitcases and grabbed my two suitcases but mom pulled them from my hand as she took them upstairs she gave me the room facing towards Scott or Stiles house, there was a window seat facing towards the house.

"Are you going to be okay while I go downstairs and lock the car?" I turned towards my mother she stood near the bed, smiling I nodded to her not trusting myself to talk I was holding back the tears that were ready to fall.

"Okay you don't have to worry about the sheeting and bed stuff it's all bought. There's some stuff in the wardrobe for you." She left the room smiling as I looked at the wardrobe curiously, I went to the handle slowly as I opened it I gasped there was a row of clothes I yelled out a thank you.

Taking off the black skirt and white shirt I had on I threw them onto the green suitcase and pulled on a plain black sleeveless dress that finished like a skirt with a big bow at the back of it, it fit perfectly I surveyed the rest of the row of clothes then turned to look around the rest of the room.

There was a window seat area with my bed up against the corner of the room right next to it, there was the wardrobe and a computer table I pulled out the laptop in the blue suitcase it was nestled with my clothes around it. Pulling it out I went to the window seat I looked out the window momentarily to see Scott and Stiles talking to two girls sensing eyes on them Scott looked in my direction I waved slightly as I looked away at my computer.

It was starting up I put it on the seat as I went to get my reading glasses they actually suited my appearance surprisingly, I would unload everything from my bag soon. Going back to my seat I started to look at the research I had saved onto my computer it was about History and Geography I tended to excel in those two subjects but the others I would get either an B or A depending on the questions.

It had been a few hours after I pushed the laptop away deciding I had enough of the research, I watched as the sun set not at it directly I didn't need to damage my eyesight anymore it wasn't that long before mom came into my room.

"How does pizza sound like to you for dinner?" I smiled at her she knew that was one food I liked even when I sick I always wanted to eat but didn't want to get really fat from it so I reframed from having heaps of it.

"Okay this once though." Chuckling she went downstairs with a hand to her new mobile phone she had a new one for me but would set it up later, I heard a knock at the door I was suspicious about it because the pizza couldn't have arrived that quickly. Walking down the stairs slowly I saw Stiles and Scott with two adult figures behind with the two girls that were at the house. I noticed the man with three boxes of pizza, the smell made me hungry.

"Alexis this is Mr Stilinski, Mrs McCall, Lydia and Allison they nicely brought over pizza to eat with us." I looked at each person in turn smiling slightly, I realised I still had my glasses on so I took them off as I saw the red haired girl who was Lydia was looking at my clothing as the black haired girl who was Allison she smiled at me nicely.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all." I half smiled at them I reached the bottom of the staircase as mom gestured for everyone to come sit down at the table, I didn't notice that Scott's mother had brought some soft drink mom got cups and plates that I didn't even know were there as I heard the doorbell.

"Alexis can you get the door?" I laughed when I saw it was a pizza delivery guy turning back around I looked at mom she heard me laugh.

"It's the uh pizza delivery guy." My mother's eyes widen as she quickly got her purse she left on the counter table in the kitchen I sat back down in my seat next to Stiles and Scott.

"So Alexis Scott tells me you were a bit sick before are you okay? Sorry I'm a nurse at the local hospital I kind of tend to worry when kids get sick." I felt the room fall silent waiting for my answer I looked back at my mom she just finished thanking the delivery guy so she didn't hear anything, I looked back at the group as Allison and Stiles dad looked worried.

"It's okay I got in a really bad car accident about a year ago I think, they had to operate for internal bleeding and some stuff. I started to feel sick the past month or so." Mom came back into the room hearing what I had said she didn't seem to mind as much setting another two boxes on the table she got the plates and cups.

"Oh wow I'm sorry to hear that, have you been tested lately?" I avoided eye contact with her as mom put the plates and a few cups on the table she looked at me it took one look and I knew what to say, I didn't want to lie but I couldn't risk them finding out.

"I'm waiting to get a call about the results." I hated lying but I didn't want to say the reason why I couldn't get tested, I noticed Scott looking at me annoyed.

"Ah well come see me at the hospital if you need help." Turning to her she was smiling so I smiled back her ignoring Scott's look he gave me.

"Thank you." My voice was quiet when I said it but she heard me, everyone choose then to grab some food I wasn't feeling as well so I only took two slices one of Hawaiian and Meat lovers they were the two mum order. Some soft drink was offered to me but I had to say no I didn't know if I would be sick from it, the tablets I was on set my stomach off at certain things except pizza and water they were fine with me.

"So Alexis what year are you going to be in at the high school?" It was Stiles dad that asked the questions this time, he seemed nice.

"Uh Sophomore year, what year are you all in?" I asked the four teenagers in the room Scott and Stiles looked at me weirdly while Allison and Lydia just smiled at me.

"Same year as us, how old are you? I honestly thought you'd be in freshman year." I giggled at Stiles as mom laughed slowly the tension coming from the two boys seemed to lighten then.

"I know I look young for my age I'm turning seventeen in a few weeks I would have been in junior year but I got held back because of being behind work." That last part wasn't so much a lie but Scott looked annoyed again, he must be able to tell when someone lies.

The girls started to talk to each other bringing Stiles into it and Stiles and Scott's parents were talking, "why are you lying?" I noticed it was Scott's voice he was right near so it was easy to hear him I looked at where my mum was she was getting some pizza as well.

"I'm no-. I'll explain to you tomorrow okay not here?" I was going to lie again but I saw the look on Scott's face he seemed angry, "you better I don't like people that lie." I looked at him as I said the next words, "people lie to protect the ones they love." With that I turned away from him.

**So what did you guys think? I'm sure there are a few spelling mistakes and things but no real mean reviews please. Cliff-hanger I know I don't like them either but I'll upload another chapter soon, this is set in second season I think. **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Alpha

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Alpha**

**A/N: Okay so I wasn't able to update as quick as I thought, I'm going in for an operation soon so I don't know if I'll update regularly. Maybe while I'm on bed rest I'll try to… **

**I completely forgot the Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, but I do own Alexis. I was hoping for a review to tell me if it's good or not but alas no one has so it mustn't be too bad. **

**Anyone like it at all? Oh yeah shout out to Kirky90 thank you for following the story.**

The group didn't stay long at the house saying about school starting tomorrow and they needed sleep, I ignored the looks Scott gave me as they were walking out.

"They seemed nice, hopefully you can be good friends with them." I softly smiled at my mother she had shut the door before saying that, Scott would no doubt want to know why I lied to his mother but I had no clue what to tell them.

"I don't know I'm tired I think I might go to sleep, will you be taking me to school tomorrow?" Mum was picking up plates and cups to put in the sink.

"Okay I understand, yeah but this will be the one time only I have to work to stabilize us can't rely on the money for forever. I did however buy you a bicycle for you to use to get to the school." I groaned after the recent dizzy spells and nosebleeds mum sort of forbid me from driving without her being present, at least on a bicycle I wouldn't get so badly hurt.

She left the dishes as she gave my head a kiss and I walked up the stairs, sighing it was annoying the nosebleeds and dizzy spells having no way of controlling it was. I wondered why it was still happening after it had been so long, when I entered the room I went to the window seat leaning my head against the window I touched my wrists.

The scars were faint but I can still see them there, the large bracelets I wore always hid them so people wouldn't ask. Bringing my knees to my chest I learnt against the window knowing it was strong enough to support my weight. After a few minutes a felt a light hitting the side of where my face was on the glass pushing off it I looked out the window to see Stiles and Scott staring at me outside the window again with a flash light pointing towards my way.

"For crying out loud just go to bed je-" I didn't get to finish the sentence before I heard a thud behind me, a figure in a black jacket, shirt and pants stood up eyes flashing red. I was backing up into the window as the figure was moving closer.

"What the hell there is something called a front door why don't you try that next?" Three people moved in through the other window that was apparently now open I had to lock them better, it was a blonde haired girl then then two other boys but I wasn't really looking at them.

"What are you?" The red eyed guy asked me well more like said it angrily but I ignored that he looked to be in his twenty's while the other three that glared at me looked to be about my age they had gold coloured eyes.

"Uh last time I checked a girl." I snickered as they still stared at me scarily apparently they didn't like sarcasm, I felt warm liquid run down to my lip I immediately threw my hand up to stop it from spilling onto my new dress.

A box of tissues that were in my suitcase was thrown at me hitting my chest, not even thanking the person who did it I held multiple tissues to my nose they were soaked through by the time the bleeding stopped. I guess the four people didn't know what to do but they still seemed to be on guard as if I was a threat.

"I won't repeat myself again what are you?" I went to give a sarcastic response but when I heard a growl come from the girl as I went to speak.

"Uhh no idea red eyes." Shrugging my shoulders I pulled the blood drenched tissues away from my face watching them in case someone tried to attack me, it was then I noticed the brown curly haired boy looking at my wrists I turned them so they were facing me away from their sight I did not want to explain.

"Are you here to harm anyone?" I raised an eyebrow at them then turned my head to side while I questioned what the hell he was talking about, me harm someone? Pfft.

"Seriously? Gosh no I'm accident prone and health wise I'm sick so no I don't think I can hurt anyone, now me on the other hand I'm probably going to hurt myself. But I am really tired right now and because of that blood loss and everything I would really like to go to sleep right now so can you go?" The girl went to take a step towards me as she growled at me I noticed her nails turning into claws, I looked at the nails awestruck I grew up watching every supernatural and horror movie known in Australia so I wasn't so frightened. I half hoped this was real but I sort of knew this was a dream I mean no way could this be real.

"Why aren't you scared?" The curly haired boy asked me so I turned my attention to him he captured the others attention as well then they all turned my way.

"It takes a lot to scare me these days." I looked down at my wrists again I was getting uncomfortable with the questioning, I bit my lip to stop the tears.

"If you're lying in any way I will come back and kill you." Not taking my eyes off of the scars I whispered you'd probably do a better job than I did. They were at the window when I said it, turning away and lying down on the window seat. I heard them stop for a second I could feel them looking my way before one of them sighed and they left the room.

The tears poured down the sides of my face as I made no noise, I sat up and went to the window closing it and locking it I went to the suitcases putting everything back in it despite the dizziness I placed the suitcases against the door to the wardrobe when I heard a song playing a very descriptive song. Laughing I quickly ran to my computer opening it (ignoring the dizziness and the sleep I needed) there was an old friend calling me on Skype, sitting on the window seat I answered it. She was the only person I was able to speak to because she wouldn't tell anyone where I was and I had a relationship with her ages ago.

"There's my girl. How was the move any girls tickle your fancy?" I couldn't stop the laughter she was smiling at me at least I wasn't crying anymore.

"Oh you know me, I'll never like any girl except you. So what's up Ben doing okay?" She gave me a thumb up gesture I smiled at her as she returned it.

"Just seeing how my favourite ex is, the operation went well. So make any new friends?" She winked at me about the ex part I was glad to hear Ben was okay.

"I don't think they'll like me, you're the only ex I still kept in contact with so your my best plus you brought me those heels. They are awesome sauce by the way." She laughed I always said awesome sauce when I wanted to express how much I liked the item.

"I'm glad you like them, I reckon you'll make some good friends soon. I mean what's not to like you're a sweet and caring person you don't find that quality in a lot of people these days." She always knew what to say to me I don't think I would have lived much longer if she hadn't stopped me.

"So are you I owe you a lot. It's getting late I should probably go I have school in five hours." I told her as I leaned into the computer to see the time I had forgotten I left my glasses downstairs.

"I didn't realise how late it would be for you sorry. I'll give you a call soon maybe tomorrow just to see how your first day was." I yawned as she smiled at me understanding how tired I was.

"I miss you. Gosh that sounded cheesy, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Holding my hand a few inches from the built in camera lens, she smiled in a knowing way as she did the same. "I do too. Night Alex sweet dreams." She ended the video call as I leant against the window new tears forming in my eyes I quickly wiped them away I missed Sky a lot she was a good listener and advice giver.

My eyes shut slowly the exhaustion taking over as I fell asleep with my head against the window and body curled into myself…

**So what do you guys think? A little bit of her past revealed a meeting with an Alpha and his pack, an old ex coming into the picture. Sorry if this is a bit muddled I had a bit of a hard time typing this just cause I didn't know if I'd continue the story. Hopefully someone reviews soon would greatly appreciate it. Bye guys… **


	3. Chapter 3: The Start To Finding Out

**I couldn't not do another chapter before my operation. Hopefully someone likes this… **

**Apparently a few people do actually I just couldn't see the reviews so thanks:**

**Curlybunny900 &amp; Vicky Tzalachani**

**As for your question everything will come out soon, it's going to get very dramatic soon. Real soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf except the OC's I bring into this story.**

Chapter 3: The start to finding out the truth

Sunlight was what woke me up, I was lying on my bed under the covers. Did I sleep walk all the way to my bed? I wondered as I pulled back the covers I was still in the clothes that I was wearing yesterday shrugging I walked to the closet.

"Alex time to wake up!" I'm glad mum started to call me by my nickname now it took her a while to I quickly pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, black socks, black combat boots, black plain top that went to mid length and grabbed a black jacket. I looked at my bare wrists sighing I left them alone and didn't put anything to hide the scars the sleeves of the jacket would probably do a good job.

Rushing into the shower I was done in five minutes and rushing to put everything on I knew I didn't need to rush but I always seemed to do it in the mornings because I always had to be early to things, I was just getting one shoe on and trying to get down the stairs when the door bell rung.

Mum rushed to it as I got the second shoe on and was putting my bag strap over my head onto my shoulder, she opened it as I was making sure I had all the medical supplies I would need: bandages, butterfly bandages, tissues and wet wipes in case the tissues didn't help with the blood. When I saw that notebooks and pens were in my bag I looked down at the door when I saw the three teens from last night mum was looking back at me quizzically not sure what she should do.

"Definitely wasn't a dream." I mumbled to myself as I walked down the stairs but I didn't make it down them because I tripped on my right shoelace, I flailed my arms as I flipped straight onto my feet. "I guess those gymnastics classes served some good." Saying loud enough for everyone to hear mum was chuckling a bit she always chuckled when I tripped unless it was serious then she wouldn't.

"Glad I made you take them huh?" I rolled my eyes at her while the three actually looked surprised to see what I did, shrugging I moved to the kitchen there was toast, eggs and bacon a pile of it cooked waiting to be eaten I could sometimes eat toast when I felt I wanted it so I picked up a piece.

"Would you like to come in I have made more food then we'll both eat?" I wondered if she thought Stiles and Scott might have come over that was why she made extra the curly haired boy looked my way I had a corner of the piece of toast in my mouth. I motioned for them to come in they didn't seem so bad for werewolves plus they didn't seem like they'd attack us.

"Uh sure thanks Mrs Rivers." The boy answered her they were just sitting on the kitchen seats not far from me as I looked for plates I found them after opening three small cupboards the toast piece was still hanging from my mouth, it was the blonde that looked at me ready to laugh I quickly pushed the piece further into my mouth to stop it from falling. Mum was beside me as she got the cutlery whispering to me she asked who my friends were.

Shrugging the door bell rung again causing me to roll my eyes again, my mum was serving the food so I answered the door there stood the older guy staring at me I quickly swallowed the food. Smacking a hand to my forehead why did they all show up here? Although they did use the door this time. "I'm guessing you took the whole there's a door thing literally, go in my mum won't let you leave till you eat even if you seem mean." He looked annoyed to me I looked at his green eyes I guess the red meant he was the leader.

As I was shutting the door it was nudged backwards opening it I saw Stiles and Scott three cars were sitting in front of the house sighing loudly I pulled them inside by their shirts, shutting the door behind them I let them go as I walked back into the kitchen I didn't really pay attention to anyone as mum was cooking luckily she had cooked a bunch because three quarters of it was gone by the time I returned I wondered how we had all this food but didn't question her in front of everyone.

"So how do you all know my daughter?" I smirked at red eyes as he looked at me annoyed beyond heck rolling my eyes, I saw Scott and Stiles come into the room shooting very annoyed looks well mostly Stiles as he tried to straighten his shirt.

"They don't there friends of Scott and Stiles. Where's the pain medication?" Mum looked nervously at me I nodded to my shoulder she looked less nervous and said the bottom cupboard right in front the six people four I had yet to know the name of.

"That's nice to know Scott and Stiles come sit down there's more than enough food for everyone." A thump sound made everyone jump slightly as I clumsily said ow pulling a box full of a lot of medication out of the cupboard I noticed as Scott and Stiles shared surprised looks about it.

"That's accident two now, try not to end up into hospital by the end of the day Alex." Rubbing the back of my head I heard snickers from a few people not brothering to see who.

"I make no promises." I replied back making them all laugh this time with my mum, rustling till I found the medication I was looking for the others ate the food while watching me and my mum she was packing the food away after placing more in front of the others. Finally I found what I was looking for pulling it apart so I could take two tablets now and two later, it was effect with dulling down the pain from the tendonitis in my left shoulder and the headaches I experienced after the blood loss I would eventually have to get a needle for the tendonitis but I wasn't up for that so pain meds and resting would help I quickly chucked the box back into the cupboard not wanting to hit my head again.

"It's 8:30." Mum told me before I even had a chance to ask her she also placed a glass of water near her for me, she knew me well at least I had her help quickly swallowing the tablets I realised what she said.

"Wait what time does school start?" Looking at the group of people, they looked surprised as I saw Scott and Stiles moving from their seats in a hurry going to the door while the other four looked at me surprised turning to mum.

"There's enough time to get to school." She picked up car keys and her handbag as she was moving to the door the four people were looking at me shrugging I grabbed the tablets I needed and went to the door as I heard chairs being put away.

Everyone left the house as mum locked the door walking to the car I ignored the looks I was getting from the pack as I was about to get in the car, looking behind me I met the curly haired boys eyes I couldn't tell his expression it was a mixture of surprise and annoyance. I heard the car start as I got in I guess they would want to know why I was here when I got to school.

Getting the seatbelt on my mum drove off, "don't tell them anything about our family especially not your brothers I'm not losing anymore family." A stray fell from my eyes as she mentioned our family.

"They're going to find out soon enough, he won't stay behind even if it's illegal. He won't stop till I'm not breathing so I can't not tell them, I don't want to be the cause of someone else dying." We were at the school when mum looked at me tears in her eyes as she pulled me close.

"I know just be careful with who trust, I won't let him hurt you again ever again I was weak dealing with the boy's death and wasn't there to stop him. But this time will be different." She pulled back to hug me as I tried to smile at her to show I was okay well okay as I could be.

"You weren't weak you were dealing with the loss hopefully he doesn't find us so quick." I hugged her once before leaving the car smiling I turned back around so she saw I was partially okay, she waved as I saw her pull away two identical motorbikes pulled up where she had parked turning away I walked to the administration building.

**Okay so that was a little of her past next chapter is her first day this is slow a bit of it, Jackson didn't leave as well would like to point that out. I was sad when he left and couldn't bear to see him leave plus Erica and Boyd never left as well. **

**It might be a bit of a jumbled mess but basic storyline is she's got a very weird past, that's going to start to involve everyone soon. Especially when certain people come into it, oh yeah this is like sort of the start to Season 3 now.**

**Ask me questions if you're confused in a message or on the review I will definitely answer just not a lot of question because I don't want to ruin the story oh yeah I decide just gonna say she doesn't have cancer but that's it… Till next time Review the story please. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Death

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Wolf except the OC's **

**Warning: Mention of self harm and being assaulted (I tried not to go too much into detail about it).**

**I'm back for another chapter so I'm going to start by saying sorry for the jumbledness of the story. Everything will be told soon enough just wait for it everything will start to get interesting soon.**

Chapter 4: Unexpected Death

"Okay class this is Miss Alexis Rivers please make her feel welcome." The secretary left the room going back to the office I hated when I had all eyes on me which was now the case, the pain medication was taking effect so I wasn't really so annoyed anymore.

"Right Alexis go sit next to Erica and Isaac." Who the heck were they, noticing my confusion the girl Erica smiled and pulled a seat out well this seemed like it was going suck. Wait what class was this?

"Everyone do the questions on the board." Sitting down on the seat Erica and Isaac watched me as I pulled out a book and a pen, I looked at the board and sighed it was Chemistry and I had already done them so this would be easy I wrote it all down neatly with all the correct answers. I was done before any of them finished including the two on either side of me.

"You gonna tell us the truth?" I felt a hand on my leg looking to my left I saw it was the girl named Erica she was there in my room last night, looking to the front as the teacher was making rounds the hand was slowly trailing up my leg from my knee stopping near the ends of my shirt. My hand shot down to meet hers gripping onto it I applied pressure into her vein area and she let go.

"Don't touch me." I heard a growl come from her it was a low growl but it made two heads shot up looking our way, one was Scott while the other guy I didn't know.

"Miss Rivers why aren't you working?" The teacher asked as I shoved my notebook into his hands and walked out of the room as I felt the blood slowly fall from my nose running to the bathroom the secretary told me about, I pulled tissues upon tissues out of my bag. Luckily no one was in the bathroom or they would see a bloody mess, blood covered the basin as it wouldn't stop falling from my nose.

"Are you okay?" I panicked as I looked up in the mirror Allison was at the door with Lydia, I shook my head as blood started to slowly fall out of the corners of my mouth. As they came into the bathroom it started to stop I didn't think I could lose any more blood.

"We need to get you to the hospital for tests something must be wrong." Panicking I looked at them both as they were watching the blood being washed down the drain.

"I'm not going, this is normal for me given the mouth blood hasn't happened before but I won't go." Defiantly I said as I washed away the blood from the basin and my face.

"You could die, it could be cancer or something serious so just let us help you." Allison went to reach for my arm but I moved it.

"You can't help me nor do I want you too, I can't handle another death on my hands." Grabbed my bag making sure everything was wiped up I walked out of the bathroom then someone grabbed me as I was thrown into a locker, the hallway was empty luckily my eyes looked down to see Erica pinning me against them Isaac stopping the girls from leaving the bathroom.

"I want the truth now! Why are you here?" She growled in my face as I started to feel dizzy great time for that.

There was a growl echoing down the end of the hall turning my head I saw two boys, when I saw their faces that was when I started to hyperventilate Erica let me go as I couldn't breathe properly. They were slowly backing away as the two boys neared shaking my head violently I keep saying not real over and over.

"Alex!" One of them shouted sitting right in front of me hands holding my head to stop shaking, making my eyes look into his, my vision slowly blurred as tears fell and I was pulled into his shoulder sobbing another set of arms hugged us.

"It's okay you're going to be okay." They weren't real, they couldn't be real the shaking wasn't as bad now as the second person to hug me pulled away I heard running footsteps coming closer.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard someone half shout I pulled myself from the half catatonic state I was in pulling away from the person who hugged me and looked into the boy's face.

"Were have you, mum and dad been?" He asked sweetly I knew it was Ethan then.

"Running he said you both died." Ethan looked at Aiden as my eyes left Ethan's to look at my other brother Aiden he watched us all the while on defence against the others.

"Wait what your related to her?" Turning my direction the others Allison, Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Erica, Isaac and the other boy that looked our way in class were all looking our way in anger.

"They're my brothers." That seemed to shock everyone looking from me to the twins starting to see some sort of resemblance we had.

"Why do you reek of blood?" I heard Ethan ask looking back at him he leant in slightly and smelled my shirt damn it must have gotten on my clothing.

"It started when you left nosebleeds and then fainting they're getting worse." I looked away from the twins and the group formed around us looking at the doorway

"There's something you aren't telling us isn't there? Where's dad Alex?" Tears threatened to spill I dug my sharp nails into my leg focusing on that pain until Ethan grabbed my hand seeing what I did I turned back as I saw blood on my nails.

"He was the only one to notice me change flinching when someone tried to touch me not being able to go near males, mum was getting over losing you both and she couldn't help. Dad found me one night after I'd been attacked again and we were in the car, he was saying about us leaving after getting mum but we didn't make it there because a drunk driver ran a red light. I survived and he didn't mum was there when I woke up and I had to tell her what had happened she had friends that helped us hide, the first time I passed out I ended up in hospital that was when the guy found us and I got attacked again a few days later we were in a new town when I couldn't take it anymore I kept waking up screaming from the nightmares so I grabbed a knife and slit my wrists thinking the whole time if I was dead mum wouldn't have to get hurt if he found us again. But a person saved me and took me to the hospital she showed me that I needed to keep fighting so I did." Aiden and Ethan looked ready to kill someone while I couldn't tell the expressions of the others placing my hands on the lockers behind me I pushed myself up bending down to grab my bag.

"You now know why I'm here so just leave me alone." The bell rung after I said the words I walked away from them just I neared the door to outside Aiden spoke up.

"Who was it? Who hurt you?" Aiden was trying to step closer towards me Ethan hadn't moved but I noticed his claws instead of his fingernails.

"I'm not telling you, believe it or not but I'm trying to protect you all of you because the closer you get to me the more danger you'll be in. He won't stop till he kills me and anyone in his way." I pushed the door to outside open and ran with all my might I didn't care about the nosebleeds or being dizzy I just couldn't deal with everything running always cleared my head plus the further I was from them the better.

A black Camaro sped past and stopped up ahead the guy from this morning and last night the leader stepped out, "get in the car." He said not so forceful but with the tone of if you don't get in I'll make you get in the car. Slowing down till I wasn't so far away from him I stopped walking breathing in and out.

"Not supposed to get into a strangers car." I was being a smartass and he knew it too but the last thing I wanted to do was get in the car especially when I didn't know him so well. "I'm taking you to the hospital Scott called sounding frantic thinking you were going to drop dead or something after Allison and Lydia said how much blood you lost plus my beta threw you into lockers so you coul-"

My vision blurred as motorbikes were sounding behind me body bending slightly forward as if by an invisible force I felt as my knees were buckling I swayed and fell backwards onto the ground I could hear running mixed with car doors slamming as everything started to black out.

"Alex!" I felt myself being lifted up as my eyes fluttered open a little bit, warm liquid fell onto my face as I tried to look at the person. I felt something warm spreading along my clothes near my stomach area my hand touched the area as I brought it shakily up to my eyesight it was blood.

"Call an ambulance she's been shot there's so much blood." Ethan held me holding onto the blood filled hand, I tried to think about why I couldn't feel anything except his hand warmth and his knee just below my shoulder and how my t-shirt seemed to weigh a tonne.

"Alex can you hear me?" I tried to nod my head but I had little strength left as my shirt was slowly getting drench with blood making it feel heavier.

"I'm dying. You both. You both need to run so he won't. Won't find you two. Tell mum. Tell mum I love her and I'm sorry." All the strength I had left I used to say that to them both as I could feel myself slipping…

Slipping into the darkness…

**Dun dun duh I'll try to update in the next few days sorry for the cliff hanger again. I doubt I'll be able to update anytime soon, my operation is in a few days so sorry to the readers… **

**Leave a review if you want it'll be really nice to see what you all think.**


End file.
